


Cooking

by dwindlingflame



Series: OTP Battle 2k14 [15]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine wants to help Kagami cook and Kagami just doesn’t understand why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking

”Can you at  _least_  cut the vegetables?”

"Is that easy?"

"I would hope so."

"I can try."

Kagami squinted at Aomine. “I’m no so sure I want you in my kitchen anymore.”

"Excuse you.  _Our_  kitchen.”

"That isn’t the point. It won’t make any sense to have this kitchen if you blow it up."

"How am I going to blow it up by cutting vegetables?"

"Knowing you, you’d find a way."

Aomine sighed heavily, staring at Kagami with unimpressed eyes. The redhead stared back silently, daring Aomine to even deny the fact that he was a hazard with food and everyone knew it.

"Okay, I understand that I suck at cooking - but am I not allowed to try and help once in a while?"

"Yes… but  _why_?”

"Must you always question my motives?"

"Yes."

"Rude." Aomine scoffed, shuffling over to the spare apron Kagami always had in case his main one was ruined. Kagami watched him with narrowed eyes. He didn’t trust him as far as he could throw him. Aomine rolled up his sleeves and made his way back over to Kagami with a grin. "I can cut vegetables. Just you wait and see!"

Kagami wanted to laugh. A childish grin was stretched across Aomine’s features. There was no way Kagami could stay suspicious when Aomine looked at him like that.

It reminded him of the years when they were younger, playing basketball without a care in the world. He could never grow tired of that face.

Sighing, Kagami accepted Aomine into his kitchen, giving him a knife. “Now remember, just make sure that they’re small but not too small, okay? I don’t want a whole carrot floating in there.”

"God, Kagami, I’m not that stupid."

"Just checking…"

Aomine huffed and slowly began cutting the freshly peeled carrot into small chunks for their curry dinner that night. Despite the fact that Kagami thought he’d be better off making the rice (or just not helping at all), Aomine felt the need to spend some more time with his idiot fiancée and thought that helping him cook would be the best way.

Their jobs were making it increasingly hard to spend a nice, quiet night together, especially since their shifts overlapped. Aomine tended to work the evening shift, leaving an hour or two after Kagami returned home from his morning shift. By the time Aomine returned in the dead of night, Kagami was already sleeping, sometimes on the couch, sometimes in the bed (propped up against the wall as if he were waiting for Aomine to return).

It was nice having the night off, for once.

Glancing over at Kagami who was delicately cutting the chicken with a finesse he definitely didn’t posses, Aomine placed the knife down on the counter and leaned against it, watching his face with a small smile.

"What?"

Aomine leaned forward, pressing his lips against Kagami’s cheek. He could feel the heat rushing to Kagami’s skin. He chuckled, his lips still ghosting over the curve of Kagami’s jawline. “I love you.”

Kagami stared back at him before his eyes narrowed. “I knew you were up to no good.”

"WHAT?!"


End file.
